The Lie
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: Nami finds Luffy and Zoro sickening as a couple. But she has a plan for her and Sanji to seperate the two forever. ZoLu
1. The set up

**ZoLu at dusk **

**Zoro slept peacefully on the deck. The sky was a gray overcast, and the wind whispered in the teen's ear. And one thought echoed through his head. _Luffy, Luffy. _He smiled to himself as he thought about his captain.**

**From a first glance he looked scrawny, and limp. But as Luffy took of his tattered old vest, which he left unbuttoned often, you could see the ripple in his abs. **

"**What are you smiling about swordshit." Sanji spat, kicking the teen. Zoro spit in Sanji's one eye. "Eh- get a life phantom of the opera." he snarled. **

"**Yeah come on! Let's see the gross half of your face!" Usopp called out. Sanji kicked the marksman, sending him flying.**

**Sanji smoothed his blonde hair. 'I do not show the other half of my face because of my overwhelming charm. The ladies can't even handle the good looks of this half. The others would send every woman in the world into love." **

**Zoro grunted. 'Yeah- in love with Usopp" he said. Usopp laughed. 'Haha, hey! You calling me ugly" he asked. Zoro rolled his eyes. 'No, I meant you're more of a man then Sanji" **

**Usopp nodded. "Ok." **

**Luffy bounded out onto the deck. "Zoro! I'm bored." the boy chirped. Zoro stared into his rich brown eyes. "What do you want then?" he asked. **

**Luffy had forgotten the question and was gazing on Zoro._ His muscular jaw line, sharp focused eyes, wide broad chest... just one kiss. _"Luffy!!"** **Zoro said sternly. "Um, can I use you as a pillow?" he asked. **

**Zoro smiled. 'No drooling" the green haired teen said, leaning against the railing. Luffy rested his head against his friend, tipping the straw hat over his eyes. **

"**Zoro... it's chilly out here" Luffy said, shivering a bit. Zoro opened one ye. "The cold never bothers you. Why now?' he asked. Luffy shrugged. "Dunno. Can I come closer" Luffy asked, blushing slightly. **

**Zoro couldn't help but smile. _That cute little face. Just wanna pinch that kid._** **"This better?" he asked, pulling the rubber boy close to his chest. **

**Luffy let out a little sigh. "Mm hmm" he mumbled, listening to Zoro's heartbeat. **

**Nami glared at them from the kitchen. "I don't like this" she mumbled. Sanji hurried over to her. "My swan, what don't you like" he asked.**

**The orange haired witch pointed to Luffy and Zoro. "That, it's just not right." she scowled. **

**Sanji watched as Luffy snuggled closer to Zoro. "I know, sickening. But there's nothing to do about it." he said, washing off a glass.**

**Nami smiled. "Or is there. I've got a plan for this little problem." she cackled, her eyes burning right through the couple. **

"**What have you thought up my dove?" Sanji cooed. **

**Nami went over to Sanji and whispered the plan in his ear. **

**There was a crash as the glass Sanji was holding shattered on the floor. **


	2. The plan

**Ok, here's chapter two... Nami's first plan to wreak Zoro and Luffy's relationship. Please comment nicely. **

**-chapter two-**

**Luffy walked into the kitchen, humming to himself. Nami was seated at the table, sipping a glass of juice. **

"**Hey Luffy, where's Zoro?" she asked. Luffy sat down. "Went for a drink" he said, snatching a piece of bread. **

**Nami shook her head. "Oh you poor thing. Luffy- Zoro is not at the bar." she said kindly. **

**Luffy stared at her. 'N-no, he went for a drink" he stuttered. Nami walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. **

"**Luffy, I found this in his hammock." she whispered, handing him a digitally altered picture of him and Kuina. **

**Not knowing Kuina was dead for ten years, Luffy started to sniffle. "B-but he said he like me" Luffy cried. Nami sighed. "Boys like Zoro lie. I know it hurts. Why don't you give him a piece of your mind" **

**Luffy's saddened expression turned to anger. "Zoro!" he yelled. The swordsman had just come back from the bar, and was resting against a post. He was snoozing quietly. **

"**Look at you. Whatcha dreaming about... dreaming about Kuina."**

**A soft smile spread on Zoro's lips. **

"**I said whatcha dreaming about Kuina!!" Luffy yelled, jerking the teen awake. **

**Zoro gasped for breath. "Luffy! You've been watching too much My wife and kids." he said, yawning loudly. **

**Luffy scowled at him. 'Cheater." he mumbled. Zoro stood up, knocking the boy aside. **

"**How the hell could I cheat with her if she's been dead for ten years!" he yelled.**

**Luffy pushed Zoro into the railing. "I dunno. You the pervert!" he barked. **

**For a moment they glared at each other, blood trickling from Luffy's lower lip from where Zoro knocked him. **

**Zoro heaved in a couple of breaths of air. "That's it..." he spat.**

**Luffy stared at him, confused at his comment. **

**Zoro turned away. **

"**We're over." **


	3. The recovery

**Chapter three. Things get pretty bad. Hang on... it's a little sad. **

**-chapter three- **

**Luffy couldn't help but drop to his knees. **

"**Zoro, you can't go!" he cried, hugging the teen's knees. Zoro kicked Luffy aside. **

"**No, I can't trust you. Luffy, you were the only one I let come close to me. You blew it" he growled. **

**Luffy buried his face in his hands. "Zoro... I, please" he begged. But when he looked up, Zoro was gone. He had left for his hammock. **

**The night air taunted Luffy. _I should have kept quiet. I shouldn't have said anything._** **The boy ran into the kitchen. **

**He lit a candle, no one was there. "Why." he gasped, collapsing onto the table. Luffy stared at the ceiling. If there was a way to make the pain go away. If only he could end it all right now. **

**Wearily, he turned his head to see the gleaming knife collection Sanji had. Luffy limped over to the knives, picked one up, and sighed. "Good-bye, Zoro- san." he said, cutting his hand. **

**He watched the blood pour onto the floor. It wasn't fast enough. "The sea..." Luffy said, running to the railing of the ship. **

**Zoro saw the blood before he heard the splash. 'What the... why is all of this here." he said, He looked down at the blood and where it trailed to. "Luffy!" he gasped. **

**Luffy felt the world growing dark. The water chilled his spine. As his eyes grew heavy he saw another splash in the water. A figure swim towards him. **

**Soon, he was back on the Thousand Sunny. "Luffy! Why did you do that!" Zoro exclaimed, holding Luffy against his chest. **

**Luffy moaned. "Zoro... no koi." he mumbled. Zoro cradled the boy. "I still love you. I was just mad." **

**Nami glared at them. "It didn't work! They're back together!" she fumed. Sanji was mopping up the blood on the floor. **

"**You almost killed him" he said quietly. **

**Nami thought hard about what happened. "I need a new plan!" she exclaimed. **

**Sanji sat on the table. "Yes Nami-chwan." he sneered. **

**Nami threw a glass at the wall. **

"**I'll ruin them once and for all!" **

**Sanji looked at the glass.**

"**You know, sweetie I'm running out of wine glasses when you do that." **


	4. The end of the beginning

Chapter four. And I have to say, I feel bad for not writing more ZoLu more often. I've wandered off the One Piece path during the months. I don't update or write as much anymore. So going on with the manga style introduction. Chapter four of 'The Lie' . In un-bold print. I'm doing this because I got a request to continue. So...here it is!!! (i feel bad that i forgot their name)

Nami paced the kitchen angrily. "Stupid Zoro ...ruining my plans..." she mumbled as Sanji looked on.

"You know, Nami- chwan, if you really hate them so much. Maybe you should talk to them." the cook suggested, right before quickly hiding behind a chair.

"You IDIOT!" Nami screeched, throwing not one, not two, but three wine glasses at him. During the symphony of flying glass Luffy walked into the kitchen.

"Sanji I'm hungry. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you and Nami were playing dodge glass. I'll come back later." he said, spinning on one heel. Nami's eye glinted as she eyed the captain. "Ah... Luffy! We've been friends for a long time right?" she said evilly.

Luffy ran a hand through his shiny black hair. 'Uh. Yeah. You're the second to join my crew!" he cheered. Nami twiddled her thumbs. "Yeah. So I was wondering if you'd do me a favor" she asked, throwing half a death glare to Sanji. Who at the moment was mouthing the word 'run!'

Luffy smiled. "Well sure Nami! Is there anything I can do to help you??" he asked innocently. Unaware that Nami was scheming something big. Nami smiled, trying to hide the evil in her eyes. "Oh Luffy! I thought you'd never ask!" she cheered, wrapping one arm around the captain's shoulder.

Luffy felt a chill run up his spine as Nami coldly spat out the next five words. "Just do this one thing"

Sanji could only watch in horror.

Zoro wake up as the ship rocked violently to one side. "Ack! Usopp! Steer this ship right!" he shouted over the sea water that was splashing onto the deck. Usopp appeared from behind the mast. "Oi, oi. I'm right here. Nami's steering. Go yell at her or something" he said lazily, diverting his attention back to his drawing.

The green haired teen stomped over to the stair case leading to the galley/ steering room.

"Nami. NAMI! We're hitting rough water. Could you stop exploiting magic eyebrow for five minutes and steer around this rough water!" he shouted, opening the galley door.

The galley was empty. Zoro sighed. "Well that explains it. We've got no one steering." he said, gritting his teeth. But something caught his eye. Sitting in the corner.

Luffy's straw hat.

He never goes anywhere without it. So why isn't on his head. Zoro picked it up, and saw a note tucked into the red band.

If you wan to find L—y. Look for him where you ----- expect it.

You have until 12:00 – tomorrow. Or else your captain is going to get d—ced.

With bad luck,

--------!

What the hell was that. There were dashes allover the note. You don't even know whether they mean 12 o'clock a.m. or p.m..

And they have Luffy. Zoro looked around the kitchen, the frying pan was still warm. And there were broken wine glasses.

His first guess. Sanji and Nami. The clock read 10 o'clock p.m. Luff has two hours to be found. Or...else? The teen left the galley and sprinted across the deck. 'Luffy! Luffy!" he said. Zoro checked the figure head to see if Luffy was tied to it. He went up to the crows nest, and checked all the dorms.

Usopp peeked his head into the dorm. "Oi. Zoro! Are you cool. You've been running around for the past hour." he said quietly, trying not to anger the first mate. Zoro threw a pillow out of his way. "Well! Sanji and Nami ...well probably lead by Nami... took Luffy and I have an hour to find him or else"

Usopp looked around the room. 'Or else what?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Usopp put up his hand. "Chill man! Chill. I was just asking. Besides. I haven't seen Sanji or Nami for a while." he said, adjusting his shaggy overalls. Just then, Chopper skidded in, frantically waving his arms.

"Zoro! Usopp! The life boat is gone! I was just taking a walk and it's gone!"

Zoro turned around in shock "They took the lifeboat!"

Usopp turned around in more shock than Zoro. "We have a Life boat!!!"

Chopper was thrown to the side as Zoro rushed to the side of the ship, looking out over the horizon for the boat.

And he spotted it. It was very far out, and drifting away. He would never be able to swim and keep track of it.

Usopp pointed to a rope tied to the side of the ship.

"Oi...I think their tied to the Kinda stupid if you ask me."

Robin popped up from behind a door. 'Ooh! Let's cut the rope!!!" she said in a flat tone.

Zoro stared at her angrily. "I'm going after the boat. None cut the rope, because when I get back, I'll cut whoever cut it."

After his little pep talk, the teen dived into the sea.

Robin looked as the swordsman swam towards the small boat.

"Hell, I don't think he's emo"

Usopp and Chopper turned around shouting "Whoever said he was!!!"

Meanwhile, out on the boat.

"Nami. Are you sure what we're looking for is out here. I mean, do fish made of gold really exist?"

Nami smiled with glee. "Of course Luffy! Just like the One Piece exists." she chirped. Luffy beamed. Sanji, on te other hand, was writing in his...er... man diary.

Dear diary,

I think this counts as committing murder. Our captain (who can't swim) is out with me in a boat in the middle of the ocean with a crazy woman. Although she is pretty. Very pretty... and she smells like fresh flowers. Very pretty fresh flowers...mellornie!!!"

Well. We never said Sanji was sane. Did we.

Nami was looking over into the blue waters, which were dark, due to it being 11:30 p.m. Luffy peered over the side, smiling.

"You know, maybe Zoro should have come. Cause he could dive in for those fish! He's the coolest." he rambled. Nami furrowed her brow. 'Yeah, that's great. Oh look! There's a fish!" she said pointing at the water.

Luffy leaned over the side. "Ooh! Where! Lemme see!" he said excitedly. Nami smiled manically as she placed a hand on her captain's back.

"Right...there!" she shouted, pushing Luffy into the still black waters.

Sanji let out a yell as Nami held him back from helping the raven haired teen.

Soon the splashing stopped. And Sanji felt his heart pick up the pace. "We ...killed our captain. " he said , his breath quivering. The blonde cook turned to Nami, who was watching the seas with joy written all over her face.

'What have you done..."

Zoro sped through the waters in search for the boat. He pulled on the rope to confirm he was swimming the right way.

Gotta find Luffy, gotta find -BONK!

Zoro surfaced giving a loud "Ouch!" He looked up to see two people in the boat. Sanji and Nami.

He was losing his patience. "Where is Luffy"

Nami hushed Sanji from speaking up. "What? Luffy? Oh no, he's not here ,Zoro! I'm on a date with Sanji. And we wanted a little privacy." she said, blushing to divert Zoro's attention from the absence of their captain.

The green haired teen shook the water out of his eyes and treaded the water. "How about you let Sanji say something. He looks like he's got something to share." he said, looking at the blonde.

It could just kill Sanji. This might have been the first time that Zoro addressed him as Sanji instead of any other name. He was truly in love with Luffy. And Sanji was being so selfish as to follow Nami. He could never harm another couple in love, seeing love was really what he was all about.

"Z-...Zoro. I tried to stop her. She threw Luffy...overboard. I'm so sorry." he said, trying to hold back the tears that were escaping.

Zoro froze. "He's...gone. I'm so sorry Zoro! I should have stopped her!" he cried, feeling the tears run down his face. The swordsman reached over the edge of the boat and place a hand on Sanji's shoulder. "No, don't cry. I'll find him. I know I will." he said before diving beneath the surface for his captain.

If any of you have ever heard the song "Look after you" by the Fray. This is where it starts playing. Cause it's so moving and sad.

Nami hit Sanji across the face. "You...you double crosser! I'll never love you after this!" she screeched, pulling Sanji's hair some more. Sanji braced himself. "Please, Nami-swan! A man can only bear so much. Can't Zoro be happy!" he yelled, smacking her hand away.

Nami looked in shock as Sanji lunged foward. 'Let's see if YOU can swim!"he said, pushing her overboard.

Sanji watched as Nami sunk below the surface. 'I'm so sorry Nami- swan. It's for your own good." he sobbed. The cook laid back in the boat and buried his face in his hands.

"I've disappointed you all..."

You could barely see anything beneath the water. And Zoro was wondering how much air Luffy had left in his lungs.

Zoro reached out and felt around the chilling waters. Finally his hand bumped into a person, and he wrapped his hand around it and swam to the surface.

"Sanji! I've got...Nami??!" he said, looking at the navigator. Who was out cold. Sanji let out a meek laugh. "Oh yeah...I kinda threw her overboard for payback" he said, drying his tears. Zoro put her in the boat and dove back in.

Now he really needed to find Luffy. Zoro strained his eyes in the water. He still couldn't see anything. Zoro looked up at the surface. The moon was coming out from behind the dark clouds. The water now glittered with thousands of moonbeams.

And there he was, entangled in seaweed. Luffy still had air bubbles escaping his lips. He was still alive. Zoro cut away the seaweed and pulled the boy to the surface. Sanji was tending to Nami, making sure she was still breathing. Zoro tossed Luffy into boat and sloshed in.

Sanji gave a weak smile and took off his coat, wrapping it around Zoro. "Thanks for everything, Zoro" he said, finding the connecting rope, and pulling hard. Zoro smiled. "Well, we better get these two into their warm beds. They'll catch cold if they stay wet."

In a matter of minutes, Zoro and Sanji pulled their too crew mates to the merry, where Chopper hurried and checked them. "He'll be ok Zoro! He's all good. But He'll be coughing up water for a bit. So he should take it easy." Chopper said, comforting Zoro.

Zoro smiled. "Well. I'll let him rest. I need a drink." he said with a sigh of relief.

He walked into the galley where Sanji was leaning on the counter with a glass of wine and a newly lit cigarette. "Oi, marimo." he said setting down the glass. Zoro smiled. 'They're gonna be fine. Chopper said there is no lasting damage. Just some good bed rest" Zoro explained, looking for a bottle of sake.

Sanji walked over to Zoro. "Hey look! I got new wine glasses!" he said happily. Zoro looked at the glass, it was etched with barely invisible white flowers. Zoro smiled gently. "The blossoms of a new beginning, ne?" he laughed as the cook swirled on his heels.

"Hai! I'm so glad he's alright. I bought new glasses for the occasion." he said, swirling around on his shiny black shoes. Zoro smiled. 'Hell, I'll spin too!" he said, starting to spin on his bulky boots.

"Woooooh!"

"Banzai!"

Sanji stopped so the spinning in his head would die down.

"Whoa. Dizzy!" he chuckled. Zoro drained the sake bottle. "I'm not wasted yet!" he cheered. Sanji took another bottle of sake and poured it into the new wine glasses.

"What do you say. How 'bout we get wasted in style" he said, as the swordsman took the glass.

Zoro nodded. 'You're a pretty cool guy dart brow. This could be a whole new friendship."

Sanji nodded his head happily. 'Aye. But let's keep it quiet. Cause we got reps we worked so hard on"

"It's nice to see you two getting along."

Zoro turned his head to the voice

"Luffy!"

Luffy was standing in his light blue pajamas. Smiling happily.

"Zoro -kun." he said quietly, holding out his arms for a hug. Zoro looked at Sanji, who would probably laugh. Sanji jumped up and down.

"Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug!" he chanted, spinning once again. Zoro picked Luffy up and carried him out the door. "You need your rest Luffy. And I'll be right there if you need me" he said soothingly. Sanji leaned out the galley doorway watching Zoro walk down the hall.

"And if you need me I'll be right here...with all the food!" he said drunkly.

Zoro turned his head to the blonde. "I got only one word on my mind magic eyebrow."

"What word is that moss head?"

"Mellornie."

"You...you...copyright ...I'll get you when I'm less drunk."

Luffy was tucked into bed, and Zoro sat on the end of the bed. "I'll always be right here"

End.


End file.
